


Welcome to the 5061st

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Korean War, M/M, Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, but its all good, everyone is part of the MASH unit, some bits are a little sad, there are some injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: It`s a Band of Brothers MASH AU!Each chapter will "follow" a different person and showcase a small snippet of their experience in a MASH unit during the Korean War.(MASH = Mobile Army Surgical Hospital)
Relationships: Charles Grant/Joseph Liebgott, George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	1. Dear Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

_Dear Mr. President,_

_We here at the picturesque Mobile Army Surgical Hospital 5061st, have a few things we would like to say._

_First, thank you for stationing us in such a scenic part of Korea. Being only three miles back from the front-line really adds to the atmosphere and the occasional shelling really helps to enhance the ambiance._

_Second, we really appreciate the constant stream of wounded. We really needed the practice. Our surgical skills have never been so efficient!_

_Third, the housing is truly magnificent. Canvas tents, dirt floors, and a barely sterile operating room make it feel like a multi-year camping trip! It’s just like being in the Boy Scouts. Except with guns. And bombs. And scalpels._

_And finally, we would just really love to applaud the flow of supplies. Constantly running low, never knowing quite when we will get more, and not having any at all while patients pile up, really keeps us on our toes! Makes for quite an exciting game!_

_Thank you, truly, for the opportunity to serve in such a wonderful war!_

_Sincerely,  
Your Friends at the 5061st_

“We can’t send that.”

“Why not? It’s hilarious! And true!”

“Luz is right. We should send it!”

“Merde. Not you too Spina.”

“Come on, Roe. Doubt anyone will even read it. What’s it gonna hurt?”

Roe gave Luz and Spina an irritated look, “We had our fun writin’ it. Now get rid of it before Winters sees.”

“Alright, alright. You two fine surgeons be on your way and as the esteemed company clerk, I’ll personally handle the disposal.” Luz gave his brightest, most “sincere” smile.

“Uh uh, Luz. Tear it up while I’m watchin’.”

“Jesus, fine.”

And so, Luz tore up their fine piece of work as Roe and Spina looked on.

He could rewrite it from memory later.


	2. Spina and the Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spina (like most everyone else) has had enough - enough of the war and certainly enough of Dike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**May 1st, 0800**

The metal tray clattered against the table as Spina took a seat beside Roe with a huff.

“He’s gonna kill someone,” the words came out in a half growl as Spina stabbed at his breakfast. 

Roe raised an eyebrow at his unusually cranky friend, “Who? Grant? Don’t think we can hold it against him. He’s gotta work with what the Army gives him.” Roe speared the “meat” patty - _breakfast sausage?_ \- on his plate and held it up with a disgusted look, “Which ain’t much.” As the gray patty dangled on the end of his fork, Roe thought Grant should actually get a medal for making the food here even vaguely edible.

“Jesus Christ Roe, I’m not talking about Grant! I’m talking about Dike.”

Roe let out an exhausted sigh, “What’d he do now?”

“Not what he did, what he didn’t do. He refused to operate on someone last night because they’re Korean. Again. Had to have Renee close up my patient for me so I could get to the other kid before he kicked the damn bucket. We’re goddamn doctors! He can’t pick ‘n’ choose who he treats!”

“Mmm.”

“Mmm?? ‘Mmm’ is what you have to say to that?!”

“Spina, we can’t do nothin’ 'bout it. 'Less you want to tie him to a tree out in the woods somewhere 'n’ leave him. Tell everyone he took one of his walks 'n’ got lost.”

The two men grinned at the thought.

“We could lock him in the back of the broken down ambulance out in the vehicle graveyard.”

“Next time Graves Registration comes through, we could knock him out 'n’ shove him in a body bag.”

“Next time we gotta go to the front we could accidentally leave him there.”  
“Could sell him to another MASH unit.”

“Who the hell would buy him?”

“Alright. Well, we could dig up some dirt on the other MASH unit 'n’ blackmail 'em into takin’ him.”

Spina snorted, “Helluva an idea Roe. Now if only we had some time to get some proper blackmail material.”

**May 1st, 0900**

Home sweet home in Korea was a canvas tent with a dirt floor, musty cots equipped with scratchy Army blankets, and furniture built out of wooden crates. It was cramped and barely protected them from the elements, but it was the one thing around the unit they could even pretend was theirs.

Unfortunately, they shared it with Dike. Fortunately, he wasn’t there at the moment.

“Your move.”

“I know. I’m thinkin’.”

Roe snorted, “That what you call it? Thought you maybe fell asleep with your eyes open.”

Spina grinned and threw a wadded up piece of paper at Roe, “Asshole.”

“Well, while you’re thinkin’…” Roe stood and made his way over to Dike’s side of the tent. Rummaging through Dike’s trunk, he pulled out the tin of chocolates he kept in there, grabbing out a couple for Spina and a couple for himself. He neatly put everything back as it was, but not before pocketing a couple of cigarettes as well.

“You know, he’s gonna notice his shit missin’ one of these days.”

Roe shrugged, “You want this chocolate or not?”

“Gimme the damn chocolate.”

**May 1st, 1015**

A window shattered.

Nurses screamed.

The lights flickered in and out.

The impacts became faster and closer.

It was the single most chaotic and brutal shelling to hit the 5061st. A sheer cacophony of noise as the ground itself shook. Every time another shell hit, everyone in the operating room threw themselves over the patients in an attempt to protect the open wounds from falling debris.

In the midst of all this Spina and Roe did their best to perform life-saving surgeries. Dike did what Spina could only assume was his best, but that wasn’t saying much.

“Don’t they know they’re bombing a hospital!! We’re doctors! This isn’t right!” Dike was doing more ranting than operating and Spina and Roe shared a knowing look. Dike wasn’t paying enough attention to his patient and he was liable to get him killed.

The lights suddenly cut out completely causing a whole new set of shouting and panic in the OR. Spina could feel his chest tighten. He couldn’t see what he was doing and precious moments were being wasted.

Another shell hit far too close - the walls shook and a medical cabinet fell over. Spina could feel a bubble of hysterical laughter build. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

A nurse finally came over with a flashlight and Spina finished the delicate surgery by the single point of light.

**May 1st, 1101**

The shelling stopped, the lights were restored, and the last of the patients were closed up. Spina finally felt like he could breathe again as he stepped outside. The sun was warm and there wasn’t a cloud in the entire sky. 

So he laid down.

A moment later, he heard familiar footsteps approach.

“You alright Spina?”

“I’m great.”

“You sure?”

“'Course.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Roe spoke again, “You’re layin’ in the dirt.”

“I am.”

“In the middle of the road.” Spina didn’t have to look to know Roe’s face was crumpled in to his signature lost-puppy-esque look of concern.

“Yep.”

A flutter of movement on his right side and Roe was suddenly laying next to him in the middle of the road. Spina finally turned his head to look at Roe, who raised his eyebrow in question.

“It’s too blue,” Spina turned his attention back towards the sky, “How can it be so damn blue when everythin’ around here sucks so damn much? It should be gray or some shit.”

They laid there in silence, staring at the too blue sky, until an ambulance threatened to run them over.

**May 1st, 1900**

The day had not improved for Spina. More wounded came in. He lost a patient. Dinner was worse than usual. And the letter he received from home during mail call had been dropped in a puddle making it damn near illegible.

He sat on his bed, squinting at the muddied words, willing some sort of understanding from them. Right before he shipped out, his wife had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, their first child. Spina had already missed so much - her first smile, her first laugh, her first word. And now it seemed he might have missed her first steps too. If only he could read the damn letter!

Needless to say, it was probably a bad time for Dike to return to the tent. It was definitely a bad time for him to run his mouth about “undesirables”. And it was beyond a doubt an even worse time for him to run his mouth about Roe being one of those undesirables.

“Oh! And I have it on good authority that your dear friend Roe is one of those! Bet that makes you think twice about your friendship with him now, doesn’t it?”  
Spina had not been fully listening to Dike’s blathering but at the mention of Roe, his ears perked up.

“The hell you talkin’ about?”

“He’s one of those!”

Spina let out an aggravated sigh, “Those what, Dike?”

“You know! Those men who are _a little too interested_ in other men.”

“Sounds like your'e the only one who’s a little too interested in other men. Mind your own damn business, Dike.”

“But-”

Before Dike could get out another word, Spina damn near leaped off his cot and punched him squarely in the face. Dike fell backwards, banging his head against his trunk and knocking himself out.

It was the single most satisfying thing Spina had experienced all day long. 

It was also an opportunity.

Spina ransacked the place - upturning cots, flipping over trunks, throwing all matter of belongings on the floor. In a matter of moments, the tent looked like its own personal war zone. Spina took a moment to admire his own handiwork (he did feel guilty about messing up Roe’s things but it was, after all, for the greater good).

He did his best to look frazzled as he called for help.

Lipton and Christenson, the MPs, arrived in a blink of an eye, followed shortly by Colonel Winters.

Winters looked over the scene and calmly turned to Spina, “Spina, are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m fine, sir. I think Dike’s paranoia finally got the better of him, sir. He started tearin’ the place apart, yellin’ about spies and hidden bombs. Tried to calm him down but he went after me so I hit him. Accidentally knocked him out, sir.”

Winters stared at him long and hard. Spina could feel his stomach churn with worry. He needed Winters to believe him. A Section 8 was his best hope for getting rid of Dike.

“Uh huh,” Winters spoke slowly and deliberately, "Well. It seems we might have to send Captain Dike stateside for a psychiatric evaluation.“

Spina could feel a wave of relief wash over him.

“Of course, I’ll need you in my office first thing in the morning to get this incident written up properly.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be there bright 'n’ early, sir.”

Winters nodded to Lipton and Christenson, who scooped up a just-coming-to-consciousness Dike.

“Take him to the hospital tent first, for evaluation, and then to a cell.”

Twin responses of 'yes sir’ sounded from Lipton and Christenson as they led Dike out.

Winters turned and bid Spina and Roe a goodnight before leaving himself.

Spina turned to Roe, “When’d you get here?”

“'Bout the time you started lyin’ your ass off. You ain’t good at it by the way.”

“Yeah, well, Winters bought it.”

Roe snorted, “Doubt it. Think he just wanted to get rid of Dike too.”

Spina let out a laugh, he was suddenly feeling a whole lot better. “Well, that’s one problem taken care of. Now if only we could do something about the war, we’d be golden!”

“You’re forgettin’ one.”

“What?”

Roe gave him an incredulous look, “Have you seen our tent?”


	3. Talbert and the Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck potatoes" - Floyd Talbert, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**May 15th, 1115**

Floyd Talbert was not supposed to be a cook. He signed up to be a man with a gun, fighting shoulder to shoulder with his fellow infantrymen. But no. The Army shoved a spatula and a handful of laminated recipes at him and now here he was - surrounded by crates of mostly identifiable ingredients. The lettuce, although now more brown than green, was at least still obviously lettuce. There were the potatoes, of course - the never-ending, always there, always sort of mushy, potatoes. The carrots, inexplicably, were more like pale orange-ish sponges. The meat was, well, meat. Of a sort. What that sort was, Talbert wasn’t sure and the label on the crate wasn’t kind enough to say. 

He was still staring at the crates when the head cook, Grant, walked in.

“Anything good Tab?”

“Is there ever?”

Grant grinned as he started poking around the crates and putting the food away. Talbert sighed, picked a crate, and started putting stuff away as well.

Just then the door swung open and in sauntered Luz.

“Grant! Tab! If it isn’t my two favorite cooks!” A massive grin was plastered on Luz’s face.

“And how can we help you today Luz?”

Luz turned very serious, “Glad you asked, Grant. I need food for my child.”

Talbert and Grant both stopped what they were doing and turned to face Luz.

“The hell you talking about Luz? You don’t have a kid.”

“Actually, I do. Just adopted.”

“Bullshit,” Grant scoffed and turned back to his work.

“Its true! He’s adorable. He’s a little guy - brown eyes, brown hair, long ears. Named him Scruffy.”

Talbert smirked and shook his head, “You adopted a goddamn bunny?”

“I did! And he’s hungry. I’m sure no one will miss a couple carrots and some of that lettuce, so cough it up, yeah?”

“Can’t help you Luz. They barely give us enough to feed the people here, never-mind pet bunnies. Just feed him some grass or something huh? Isn’t that what they eat?” With that, Grant left the kitchen to pile some of the empty crates up outside.

Luz turned to Talbert, giving him the best damn puppy eyes he could, “Come on, Tab. Just a couple carrots? A handful of lettuce? Don’t let an innocent bunny starve.”

Talbert shot a furtive glance towards the door and quickly stuffed a few things in Luz’s hands.

“Here take these and get out of here before he gets back.”

Luz grinned, “Thanks Tab. Knew you were a good man.”

Luz turned to go but Talbert grabbed him by the elbow and leaned in to whisper, “You know you should tell Roe about the adoption. He might be in to single dads." 

Talbert released his arm and winked as he went back to unloading one of the crates.

Luz could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and silently prayed he wasn’t blushing too badly.

"Gee, Tab, thanks. I’ll get right on that.” As Luz turned to go he added with a hiss, “And also, for the record, I said he was cute, not that I was in love with the guy.”

“Whatever you say Luz,” Tab’s voice was the sing-song tone of a tease.

Luz turned on his heel and made his exit. He had a bunny to feed.

**May 15th, 1145**

Talbert was just beginning to peel the mountain of potatoes when Grant finally returned.

“Jesus Christ, Grant. How long does it take to stack a few crates?”

“Don’t be dramatic. I haven’t been gone that long.”

“Its been an hour!”

“It was a half hour tops!”

“Fine! Half an hour! It still only takes five minutes to stack crates.”

“Yeah, well… ” Grant added nothing further and simply went back to making preparations for the day’s remaining meals. 

After several moments of silence, Talbert couldn’t help but add, “Nice hickey by the way.”

Grant immediately readjusted his shirt, pulling the collar closed as best he could while mumbling a quiet goddammit.

“Alright, fine. I ran in to that real cute nurse. You know the blonde one? Kinda tall?" 

Talbert grinned wickedly, "Oh, yeah! Name’s uhhhh… it rhymes with Boe Biebgott yeah?" 

Grant threw a potato at his head.

**May 15th, 1300**

Talbert had the great pleasure of serving lunch that day. The usual chorus of moans and groans and complaints filled the line as he scooped the standard Army fare on to everyone’s trays. 

The only person who never really complained was Roe. He always gave Talbert a small smile and nod of appreciation as he moved through the chow line. Spina, on the other hand, who was almost always right behind Roe, was never afraid to rib Talbert about the state of the food.

Except for today.

Roe and Spina moved through the line without so much as a sound - no hello, no food jokes, no smiles or nods. They had been down a surgeon for two weeks now, leaving them overworked and exhausted.

They looked like the walking dead.

When Talbert had a moment, he placed an entire pot of coffee on their table.

**May 16th, 0700**

Talbert walked in to the kitchen to start his day and was immediately confronted by a massive pile of potatoes. 

Potatoes. Again.

"Grant, tell me I’m hallucinating.”

“Sorry, Tab.”

“We’ve been serving potatoes and meat patties for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!For weeks!”

“I know.”

“We keep this up and we’re going to be facing a revolt! I’m surprised no one’s started building a guillotine yet!”

Grant finally looked up from the potatoes he was peeling, “Don’t be ridiculous. No one’s going to build a guillotine. Too much work. Now a noose… that’s easy and quick.” Grant grinned at his own joke as Talbert sighed, picked up a potato, and got to work.

**May 16th, ????**

He wasn’t sure how long he had been peeling potatoes. Had it been hours? Days? Weeks? Had he ever done anything besides peel potatoes? He had a vague memory of hitting a ball with a bat. That had been something different. (Or maybe it had been a potato he hit? And maybe the bat had just been a peeler?)

**May 16th, 1115**

“Tab! I need some more veggies for the little guy, please and thank you!”

“Luz! Glad you’re here! Look at his!”

Talbert held out a potato for Luz’s inspection.

“…a potato? Yeah, Tab, uh, we’ve seen a lot of those lately.”

“No, look at it!”

Luz stared at the potato, not entirely sure what he was looking for, “Can I have a hint?”

“It’s a face! A famous face!”

Luz’s eyes darted between his very obviously not okay friend and the potato.

“I don’t see it.”

Talbert gave an irritated sigh and started pointing out the supposed facial features of the potato.

“Do you see it now?!”

“Umm, sorta?”

“It’s MacArthur!”

Luz gave Talbert a long, hard look.

“Jesus Christ, Tab. You gotta get out of the kitchen.”

**May 16th, 1415**

Floyd Talbert made a very solemn vow to himself that once the war was over, he would never peel another potato again.

**May 16th, 1800**

He wasn’t supposed to be serving dinner. It was Grant’s turn but Grant had disappeared without a word.

The MacArthur potato was nestled in his apron pocket. He wasn’t sure what to do with it yet. Maybe he’d give it to Winters.

(Liebgott didn’t show up for dinner either.)

**May 16th, 1845**

A Korean kid, no way any older than 13, came through the line. He didn’t know where the kid came from but since the kid was scrawny as all hell, Talbert gave him extra portions of everything.

He also handed him the MacArthur potato.

It seemed fitting.

**May 16th, 2200**

After he finished up in the kitchen, Talbert had gone and played cards with Luz, Roe, and Spina. It had not gone well for Talbert and now he was completely broke. Broke and bone-tired.

Sighing as dramatically as he could, he entered the tent he shared with Grant, Sisk, and Babe.

His less than quiet entrance earned him a very adamant “shut up” from Sisk, who was curled underneath his blanket, attempting to sleep.

Babe was already snoring away. Grant looked dead to the world.

Realizing everybody in the tent was asleep (or attempting to sleep) and wasn’t going to listen to his prepared rant about the unending monotony of war and the lack of decent pay and Roe being an absolute goddamn card shark, he decided to just turn in for the night.

Pulling back his covers, he immediately froze.

_Potatoes._

_Fucking potatoes._

His bed was covered with them.

A sudden howl of laughter from behind him caused Talbert to whip around. Grant was very much awake and laughing so hard he was gasping for breath.

“We - ” Grant broke out into a new round of laughter, “We aren’t serving them tomorrow and -”

“And-”

Grant was struggling to get the words out.

“And I didn’t want you to miss them!”

Grant crumpled into a fit of laughter, tears running down his cheeks, as Talbert stared disbelievingly at him.

  
**_Fucking potatoes._ **


	4. Speirs and the Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to life performing "meatball surgery" can be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**May 28th, 0900**

It had been down-pouring for several days before his arrival. This meant, of course, that the 5061st was hardly more than an ocean of mud. People were slipping and sliding as they hurried from one place to the next, vehicles struggled their way through the roads, and Ronald Speirs arrived for his first day looking like he had rolled around in a mud puddle for several hours.

It was not how he wanted to start things off.

“Sorry, sir, but the jeep doesn’t offer much protection from the mud, you know, with the lack of a roof. And doors. And a windshield.” The wide-eyed company clerk seemed genuinely apologetic.

Speirs shot a look at the thing that could just barely pass for a vehicle (really, it was little more than a barely working engine with a steering wheel) as he tried to brush himself off the best he could before meeting his new CO.

**May 28th, 0915**

“Pleasure to be here, Colonel Winters.”

“Ha! Yeah. You say that now.”

Speirs and Winters turned slightly to face the dark haired man sitting in a chair to the side.

“Uh, Captain Speirs, this is Lieutenant Nixon, our contact over at I Corp. He’s the one who helps us try and get the supplies we need.”

“Nice to meet you, Lieutenant." 

Nixon nodded at Speirs in acknowledgment as he took a sip of what looked to be whiskey.

Speirs turned back to Winters, "Sir, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go get settled in and acquaint myself with the 5061st’s layout.”

“Of course. You’ll be bunking with Captains Roe and Spina - damn fine surgeons. Corporal Luz can show you around.”

**May 28th, 0930**

Luz gave him the world’s quickest tour of the 5061st, not that there was much to see.

“Chopper pad’s up there,” the statement was accompanied with a wave of Luz’s hand.

“Hospital tent. Surgical ward. Medical supply storage. Other supply storage.” More waving of the hand.

“Mess. Latrine. Try not to confuse them.”

“Vehicle graveyard. That tent belongs to Father Powers. Ambulance bay.”

“And,” Luz made an abrupt stop in front of the wooden door of one of the tents, “your new home!” Luz swung the door open and motioned him inside, trailing after him as Speirs entered the tent.

“The Cajun one is Roe and the Philly one is Spina,” Luz turned and grinned at the other two men in the tent, “Gentlemen! Meet your new friend, Captain Speirs. Play nicely! No biting!” Luz winked as he turned and left the three of them alone in the tent.

The man sitting on the left side of the chess board was the first to speak.  
“I’m the Philly one. That,” he gestured towards the other man, “is the Cajun one. An’ don’t worry, we don’t bite. He tends to steal shit from people he doesn’t like but I haven’t seen him bite anyone. Yet." 

The Philly one, Spina, gave Speirs a warm smile which radiated a genuine friendliness. Roe held out a tin of chocolates, "Want one? They’re good.” Speirs grabbed one with a thanks and popped it in his mouth.

“These are good. Where’d you get them?”

Roe and Spina shared a smile like Speirs had stumbled onto some inside joke.

“Your predecessor.”

**May 28th, 1045**

Speirs had barely settled in when the ambulances and choppers started coming.

He had been hoping to become acquainted with the medical tent and operating room quickly.

His wish was granted.

**May 29th, 0830**

Speirs was exhausted in a way he hadn’t been in a very long time. It was reminiscent of the time when he had to work two jobs to support himself through medical school.

He wasn’t a fan of it.

He also wasn’t a fan of the food. Or the musty tents. Or scratchy blankets. Or his cot. Or having a dirt floor in the OR.

Really, the only part of this whole ordeal he found even remotely tolerable was the very odd mix of people who staffed this MASH. They seemed a decent bunch, if not overworked and deeply tired of being in Korea.

**May 29th, 1000**

The ambulances come roaring in again, loaded with another round of soldiers in need of help.

**May 29th, 1300**

More wounded.

**May 29th, 1530**

More operations.

**May 29th, 1600**

_Incoming choppers!_ , sounds over the speakers.

Again.

**May 29th, 1800**

The wounded just keep flooding in, one after another.

As soon as he finishes with one patient, another one is laid on his operating table. And another. And another. Missing limbs, bodies full of lead, people reduced to looking like some grotesque form of hamburger.

Speirs is starting to understand where the term _meatball surgery_ comes from.

**May 29th, 2100**

His feet are starting to really hurt. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in operating room.

Speirs glances towards his fellow surgeons. Roe and Spina are working away - efficient and calm. They seem unfazed by the steady stream of wounded, the unending hours of standing and operating, the lack of meal breaks.

Of course, they’ve been here a lot longer than him.

**May 31st, 0200**

22 hours straight in the OR. 22 hours.

_Twenty-fucking-two._

**June 2nd, 0900**

He wasn’t really expecting to walk in on Luz cooing at a rabbit and hand-feeding it carrots, but he does. He watches for a moment, the younger man oblivious to Speirs’ presence.

“Okay, Mr. Scruffy, let’s save some carrots for later, ok?” Luz scooped the rabbit up and placed him in to a homemade enclosure.

“There you go, Mr. Scruffy! Safe and sound in your wittle home!” Luz says it in the most ridiculous little baby voice and Speirs has to fight back a laugh.

Speirs raises an eyebrow and barely contains a smile as he clears his throat, “If Mr. Scruffy is all set now, could you mail a letter for me?”

Luz nearly jumps out of his skin and spins around, eyes wide, as he sputters out, “Jesus Christ! Someone needs to put a bell on you!”

“And as a matter of fact, Scruffy is all set now so,” Luz rips the letter from his hand, “I’ll be happy to take care of this for you.”

**June 2nd, 1700**

It was bound to happen. There was no way Speirs could have made it through the whole war without losing a patient. But this patient…

He had been so young, so baby faced…

_and screaming in pain, with a belly full of shrapnel_.

Speirs had done everything he could, worked as fast as he could. But the kid had been too torn up, too full of metal.

Speirs stared down at the lifeless body in front of him, numb.

The day had started out so well - calm and quiet and bright. And now this.  
Roe appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile.

  
“Welcome to the 5061st.”


	5. Grant and the Paper Shortage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant just wants some paper and Liebgott`s being a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**June 19th, 1015**

Liebgott was pulling on his boots as Grant stood just a couple feet away tucking in his shirt. The supply room was empty save for the two of them. Hardly anyone else ever wandered to this particular supply room as it was filled with mechanical bits and pieces for the ambulances and other vehicles, which made it the perfect meeting spot.

Grant tugged his jacket back on his he finished filling Liebgott in on his upcoming date with the new nurse on Saturday.

“And she`s got legs for miles Lieb,” Grant let out a low whistle.

“Fuck. I cant find my belt. Why the fuck did you have to throw it?” Liebgott was kicking around boxes, searching for his belt, and looking deeply annoyed.

“Calm down, alright? It`s here somewhere. And besides weren’t you listening? The legs Lieb! You should see them!”

“The fuck do I care for?”

“What`s your problem?”

“Nothin’.” Liebgott huffed as he finally found his belt and looped it back on. 

Grant laughed, “Jesus, you’re not jealous are you Lieb? Thought we were just having some fun.”

“Fuck you. I`m not jealous of shit.” Liebgott started to leave before swinging back around to face Grant and adding, “And if this is what you call fun, I feel sorry for nurse whats-her-face.” With that, Liebgott stormed out leaving a stunned Grant alone in the dark supply room.

**June 19th, 1400**

Grant wasn’t sure what Liebgott`s problem was but he didn’t have time right now to figure it out. (Besides it was Liebgott. He`d get over it, whatever it was.) He had been meaning to write to his mother for weeks now and he had just received yet another letter from her. He knew he better respond soon or she would start assuming the worst.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t find any paper.

He tore through the entirety of the tent he shared with Sisk, Talbert, and Babe. No paper.

Casting one more look around the ransacked tent, he turned and headed out the door. The company clerk was bound to have some paper.

  
**June 19th, 1405**

Grant walked in to the front office area of the 5061st`s HQ, prepared to barter Luz for some paper (he had a Hershey bar he had been saving for just such an occasion). He was not prepared for Liebgott to be there, perched on the desk, trading friendly jabs with Luz.

Liebgott gave him one helluva death glare as he walked in.

Grant ignored him and directed his attention towards Luz.

“Hey, let me get some paper. Just a piece or two,” Grant held out his hand in anticipation of Luz`s cooperation.

“No.”

“The hell do you mean, no?”

“I mean no. N - O. I`m out of paper. I`ve been going nuts writing in the damn margins of the announcement sheet!”

“Dammit.” Grant sighed and glanced towards Liebgott, “Don`t suppose you have any paper?”

“Nope.”

  
**June 20th, 1500**

Grant had failed to find any paper the day before and had failed so far today as well. Nobody had paper. He had checked with everyone, even Winters himself.

Still nothing. It seemed the entire damn Army was out of paper. Typical.

Grant rubbed his eyes and headed back towards his tent, stopping in his tracks when he looked up and saw Liebgott perched on a crate outside of the tent across from Grant`s. Writing. On a stack of papers.

_Son of a bitch._

“I thought you didn’t have any paper?!”

Liebgott didn’t even look up, “I don`t have any paper _for you_.”

“Jesus, Liebgott. What`s your problem?”

“Nothin’. Just havin’ some fun. That`s what we do, right?”

Liebgott winked as he got up and walked away, purposely bumping Grant`s shoulder as he left.

  
**June 20th, 1530**

Grant sat on his bunk, stewing. He was upset about not having any paper sure, but he was suddenly even more upset that Liebgott`s attitude wasn’t going to blow over quite as quickly as Grant thought it would.

Grant knew he shouldn’t be as bothered as he was by that. It was just Liebgott. He would come around eventually.

So why was he so annoyed that it was taking so long?

  
**June 21st, 1900**

What did a man have to do around here to get some paper?!

Do they not make paper in all of Korea?

Was the Army turning its paper supply into food rations? (Actually, that would explain a lot about the food… )

  
**June 21st, 1915**

Babe Heffron was Grant`s new personal hero. Babe`s family had sent him a package with some paper in it for letter writing and Babe had been kind enough to share. Although, apparently, Babe`s kid sister thought that Babe needed "pretty" paper for letter writing and had decorated the edges of the pages with flowers. A lot of flowers. Not that Grant minded at this point, he was just grateful he could finally write to his mom. And hell, his mom would probably get a kick out of the “pretty paper”.

And now that one problem was solved, he could finally concentrate on his other problem.

Liebgott.

  
**June 22nd, 0600**

Liebgott hadn’t talked to him in days. Grant tried to pretend like it didn’t bother him. But it did. A lot.

“Hey! Grant! Yoo-hoo! You still with us? Should I call a doc?”

Grant blinked and looked over at Talbert, “What?”

Talbert gave him an irritated sigh, “For the fiftieth time, do you want to prep carrots or corn for lunch today?”

“Doesn’t matter, does it? They taste the same.”

Talbert frowned at him and raised an eyebrow, “Is the happy couple still quarreling?”

“Jesus Christ, Tab, we aren`t a couple!”

“Uh-huh. If that`s what you tell yourself.”

“We sleep with other people! All the time!”

Talbert grinned, “Maybe you do but I`ve never seen Lieb messing around with anyone but a very handsome, cranky as hell, head cook.”

  
**June 23rd, 0300**

Grant spent the entire night tossing and turning, trying to puzzle out his own feelings towards a certain ambulance driver. He finally gave up on sleep, rolled out of bed, and begged Babe for another piece of paper.

This one was bordered by vibrant red and orange flowers.

He thought about it for a long time before finally deciding on what to write.

_Lieb,_

_If you want to do more than just have fun, I think I do too._

_\- Grant_

Grant sneaked in to Liebgott`s tent and placed the note in the pocket of his jacket.

  
**June 23rd, 1900**

Grant returned to his tent at the end of the day, exhausted. He and Talbert had received a new shipment of supplies and spent damn near the whole day organizing them and tossing out what had already managed to rot (which was, unsurprisingly, a lot).

As he climbed up on to his bunk, he froze. Waiting for him was a stack of clean, non-flowered, paper. On top of the stack was a note.

_Yeah, I do._

_\- Lieb_

  
**June 24th, 2030**

Grant couldn’t help but delight a little in the surprise on Liebgott`s face when he walked in to the tent.

The usual group of Liebgott, Roe, Spina, Sisk, Luz, and Tab had already started their traditional Saturday night poker game. Grant pulled up a chair and squished himself in at the already crowded table. Right next to Liebgott.

Liebgott smiled, “What, no date with Nurse Legs?”

Grant smirked and shook his head, “Nah. Deal me in, yeah?”

They shared a knowing look and suddenly Grant felt better than he had in days.


	6. Winters and the Problem of Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things tend to get a little crazy around a MASH unit when people start getting bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**July 22nd, 1400**

If there`s one truth that every head of a MASH unit knows it`s this; a bored MASH unit is a dangerous MASH unit.

MASH units are like powder kegs. Steeped in trauma, disease, and death day in and day out. Surrounded by war. An ocean away from home. Under constant pressure to save the lives of begging, pleading, scared soldiers. The tension was bound to boil over. Especially when almost everyone was a draftee.

It had been a lesson that Colonel Dick Winters had learned the hard way. 

Tension, fear, loneliness - it could be pushed to the side when there was work to be done. But on those quiet days? The days when the wounded weren’t flooding in? All those terrible thoughts and emotions were front and center.

When Winters had first taken over the 5061st, he hadn’t given the quiet days any thought. But it soon became obvious that quiet days meant drinking. And fighting. Fooling around. Excessive gambling. Rioting. 

Oh yes, and he would never forget when they started a bonfire. Using all the furniture that wasn’t nailed down.

Or when Sisk tried to jump from the roof using sheets as a parachute, nearly breaking his leg in the process.

Or when Liebgott and Grant took an ambulance for a joy ride and drove it straight in to a ditch.

Then there was the time someone (or several someones) dyed everyone`s clothes pink.

Of course, there was also the incident where everyone`s shoes were mysteriously filled with applesauce.

And then there were the boxing matches which resulted in far more injuries than he cared for.

There were a couple hundred other examples of what happens when the 5061st gets bored and Winters had made ti his mission to keep that number from getting much larger. He entertained them the best he could.

First it was the Officer`s Club he had built on base, which ended up being less of an Officer`s Club and more of an Everyone`s Club. And then there the movie nights. Unfortunately, it tended to be the same movie over and over and over again. Organized baseball games and races were popular for awhile. Picnics and homemade carnival games provided a nice distraction for a bit. Calisthenics were deeply unpopular (again, they were mostly draftees). He had even let them adopt a mascot - a goat named Radar, so named because he seemed to know before everyone else that choppers were coming and would start bleating frantically. And while Radar was universally adored by everyone, it appeared it was time for something new again. 

Winters had already broken up three fights, had MPs escort four drunken individuals back to base from the local bar, mediated six arguments, and treated two medics who were injured when their homemade still exploded.

The 5061st was getting bored.

  
**July 22nd, 1405**

Trying to find something new to entertain the 5061st was not an easy task. After all, they were in the middle of Korea and there was a war going on.

Winters sat at his desk, leaning his head in one hand, while rhythmically tapping the pile of papers in front of him with his pencil.

He had nothing.

“Luz!”

The clerk appeared immediately from the front room, “Yes, sir?”

“Get me Nixon on the line.”

“You got it sir!”

  
**July 22nd, 1408**

“I could let them get another pet.”

“Dick, they’ve already got a goat. Plus you’ve let Luz keep how many animals now?”

“Just a bunny. And a turtle. And a hamster.”

“You’re going to be running a petting zoo, not a hospital, soon.”

Winters sighed, “Yeah, well, I don`t know what else to do. They’re starting to get nuts again. Heffron got his hand stuck in a jar trying to see how small of a jar he could fit it in to. People were placing bets.”

“You’re shitting me!” Nixon`s sudden bark of laughter filled the line, “Who won the bet?”

“Nix… ”

“Alright, alright. You need something new, huh? Hmmm… ”

There was silence for a moment as the two men tried to come up with something.

“Dick! I’ve got it! Have a variety show!”

“A variety show?”

“Yeah, you know, let everyone sign up and show off a talent of theirs. They’ll be too busy practicing for the big night to go around getting their hands stuck in jars.”

And that was how the first ever 5061st variety show came to be.

  
**July 29th, 1200**

Winters had to give it to Nixon, the variety show was a fantastic idea. The entire MASH was abuzz with excitement for it and many of them had signed up for the show right away. Even Father Powers signed up - apparently he was quite talented with the harmonica.

The show was only a few days away now and Winters could only silently pray that it would be a success.

**August 1st, 1900**

A small stage had been constructed out of scrap wood and crates. A banner reading “1st Annual 5061st Variety Show” had been hung. Chairs were arranged, snacks laid out, and people were taking their seats. Winters cleared his throat and made a quick welcome before handing over the show`s reigns to the emcee for the night, Babe Heffron.

Babe made a surprisingly good emcee. He kept everything moving, told a few jokes of his own, and kept the energy high between acts. The acts themselves were… interesting. Some were very good and some, well, not so much.

Spina could not sing for the life of him but, oh, did he try.

Father Powers’ harmonica skills were actually quite impressive.

Luz`s impersonations were, as usual, spot on. Although some of his jokes might have crossed a line or two (thankfully no higher ups were in attendance).

Talbert played a few songs on his guitar while everyone sang along.

Speirs performed a few magic tricks (Winters would have never in a million years guessed Speirs was an amateur magician).

Grant played the piano beautifully (another surprise).

Christenson made up some hilarious, yet very dirty, poetry.

All in all, there were about thirty acts and the night went even better than Winters could have ever hoped for. The entire 5061st seemed energized by the bit of fun and the mood of the whole camp felt lifted. Of course, Winters knew it wouldn’t last. Walking back to his tent that night, the wheels in his head were already turning, trying to think of what to do next.

_Maybe a basketball tournament.Or maybe I could find a way to get a pool. Or an obstacle course._

Letting out a yawn, he laid down on his bed and figured it was a problem he could solve in the morning. After all, they couldn’t get bored that quickly.

_Could they?_


	7. Liebgott and the Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liebgott drives an ambulance. Sometimes he doesn`t drive it so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**August 3rd, 0900**

When Liebgott received his draft letter, he had pictured himself with a gun in his hand, fighting his way through mud, defending the lives of his fellow soldiers, and sleeping in foxholes. 

Skip forward about a year and here he was, washing down the back of the ambulance that he drove. 

He dumped another bucket of water, rinsing away the last of the soap and blood. 

The ambulance needed a cleaning almost daily and it was Liebgott`s least favorite part of his job. There was something deeply unsettling about seeing blood pooled on the floor and sometimes even splattered on the walls.

Hopping out of the back of the ambulance, Liebgott began putting away the cleaning supplies, humming quietly to himself as he worked.

“What song is that?”

“What?” Liebgott turned to look at Sisk who was busy working on the jeep currently parked next to Liebgott`s ambulance.

“The song you’re humming? What is it?”

“Oh, nothin’. Just a tune I made up,” Liebgott shrugged nonchalantly and placed the jug of soap back up on the shelf. Turning back around, he headed over to the jeep, hopped up in one of the seats and rested his feet on the dash.

“This gonna be up and runnin’ anytime soon?”

Sisk looked up from where he was working on the engine, rubbing the back of his neck, which was becoming increasingly sore.

“Hope so.”

Sisk suddenly froze as his eyes spotted something a few feet away, huddled against the wall of their makeshift vehicle bay.

“Hey, isn’t that Mr. Scruffy?”

Liebgott craned his neck to look where Sisk was pointing.

“Hey! Yeah!” Liebgott jumped out of the jeep and made his way over to the bunny.

“Don`t scare it Lieb. Luz will lose it if Mr. Scruffy runs off for good.”

Liebgott crouched down as low as possible and held out his hand as he slowly moved forward, making cooing sounds. The bunny didn’t come any closer but it didn’t run away either, so Liebgott figured that was something.

“Hey,” Liebgott spoke loud enough for Sisk to hear but low enough to not startle Mr. Scruffy, “Get me a box or somethin’ to put him in.” There was a quiet shuffling sound as Sisk found a crate and brought it over. 

By now, Liebgott was mere inches from the bunny and decided it was high time to strike. He reached out as fast as he could, grabbed Mr. Scruffy, hurriedly put him in the crate, and placed a piece of scrap wood on top to keep him inside. Liebgott straightened back up, a proud smile on his face, “Am I good or what?”

Just then, Roe appeared in the opening to the vehicle bay.

“Hey Doc,” Liebgott nodded in greeting, “What can we help you with?”

“Either of you seen Mr. Scruffy? We cant find him anywhere and Luz is gettin’ real worried.” Roe`s brow was furrowed with concern, the look accentuated by the dark rings under his eyes. Liebgott couldn’t help but note that Roe, who just got out of an eighteen hour shift in the OR, was giving up precious sleep to help Luz look for his bunny.

_Maybe me and Grant ain`t the only ones around here…_

“Well, it`s your lucky day, Doc! I just happened to catch Mr. Scruffy right before you came in,” Liebgott picked up the crate and handed it over to Roe, “All yours!”

Roe`s face lit up like a kid at Christmas, “Thanks, Liebgott. I owe you one.” And with that Roe turned and hurried off to reunite Luz with his beloved pet.

  
**August 7th, 1500**

The rain hadn’t stopped in days. Neither had the wounded. Liebgott lost count of how many trips he made between the line and the 5061st. He was exhausted to his core.

Which probably explained why, when meeting up with Grant in their usual spot, he fell asleep just as Grant began to trail kisses down his throat. Grant sighed, grabbed their blanket, and covered the two of them up as he laid down next to Lieb on their makeshift bed. Curling himself around Lieb, he figured he might as well get some rest too.

  
**August 8th, 2200**

It was pitch black out and the rain was coming down hard. The visibility was some of the worst it had ever been as Liebgott tried his best to drive quickly back to the 5061st. He could hear the cries of pain from the back of the ambulance, which made him push the ambulance to speeds that probably weren’t the safest under these conditions.

The ambulance rattled as it flew down the winding dirt road. Liebgott was squinting, trying to see what was up ahead through the downpour. 

_Just a few more minutes and we`ll have made it._

There was small feeling of relief, knowing that he was so close to making it back, but just as he felt himself relax just the tiniest bit, he lost control of the ambulance.

**August 9th, 1400**

When Liebgott woke up, he was laying in a hospital bed. It took a moment for his senses to come back and for his mind to kick back in gear.

“Well, it`s about time.”

Liebgott turned his head and his eyes landed on Grant, perched in a seat next to his bed.

“The fuck happened?”

“You crashed. Right in to a tree.”

“Oh.” As that night slowly came back to him, something caught in his throat, “The guys in the back? They okay?”

“Yeah, Lieb. They’re fine. You weren’t far from camp. Close enough that Lip heard the crash. Docs were there in an instant.”

Liebgott felt immediately relieved and said a silent prayer of thanks.

  
**August 12th, 1000**

Although not seriously injured, Liebgott was still laid up in the hospital for a few days. Thankfully, Grant kept him company, spending all his free time sitting in the hospital by Liebgott`s side. They talked, played cards and dice, and read comics. Truth be told, Liebgott was actually rather enjoying the monopoly he currently held on Grant`s time.

When Grant wasn’t there (he did still have duties to attend to after all) Liebgott spent the majority of his time people watching. He had never really spent time in the hospital before, he usually just dropped wounded off and took off again, so it was interesting to watch how the whole thing worked.

Roe and Spina seemed to be the favorite docs by far. Speirs was just a bit too intimidating to be a people person and his bedside manner needed some serious work. But Liebgott wasn’t going to be the one to tell him that.

The patients themselves were an interesting mix. Some were in far better spirits than others. The patient to Liebgott`s immediate right was definitely part of the latter group. The docs could barely even get him to eat. But honestly, it was better than being next to the cheery son of a bitch a few beds down who kept singing to “brighten everyone`s moods”. 

There had been someone on Liebgott`s other side only for about a day before the other man was shipped off to Tokyo General. Since then, Grant usually plopped himself down in that bed when he came to visit.

Luz also seemed to visit quite a bit, which was interesting since he wasn’t a part of the medical staff or visiting a patient. Out of boredom, Liebgott started keeping a running tally in his head of how many times Luz dropped by the hospital. 

As Luz made his third trip of the day, Liebgott called out, “Hey Luz! You forget where your office was?”

“Ha ha, Lieb. Just need to see Roe about some paperwork, you know, because I have a job to do, unlike some of us who get to hang out in bed all day.” Luz grinned as he made the friendly jab at Liebgott.

“Fuck you Luz. Don`t be jealous that I get to spend all day with Doc.” Liebgott smirked as he winked at Luz. Luz flipped him off and went on his way to find Roe.

  
**August 15th, 0800**

Liebgott could not have been happier the day he was finally allowed out of the hospital. Or he was happy. Until he saw his ambulance.

“Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck.”

“Yeah, sorry Lieb, I`m not going to be able to fix that. New one is on the way though,” Sisk gave Liebgott an apologetic smile.

“What am I supposed to drive until then?!”

Sisk shrugged, “You’re out of commission. Think of it as a little vacation I guess.”

  
**August 19th, 1300**

Liebgott did his best to enjoy his “little vacation” but he ended up so bored he could practically feel his brain melting. So when his shiny new ambulance arrived Liebgott was over the moon happy.

Well, ok, it wasn’t exactly shiny and it was definitely not new, but in Liebgott`s eyes at that moment it was the best damn thing he had ever seen.

“Congrats, Lieb. Just be a little more careful this time, yeah?” Grant reached over and gave Liebgott`s hand a quick squeeze, letting go before anyone could notice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liebgott gave Grant a reassuring smile, “Don`t worry, I`m a great driver! It was just one little accident!”

Grant rolled his eyes and Liebgott bumped his shoulder against Grant`s.

Liebgott couldn’t wait to get back behind the wheel.


	8. Toye and the Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes chopper pilots have to make tough decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**August 25th, 1200**

Toye could feel droplets of sweat form underneath the collar of his shirt. The sun was out in full force today and he felt like he was roasting alive inside his chopper. As he made his way to a pickup of several wounded, the usual rush of adrenaline started to kick in. For Toye, there wasn’t anything quite like the feeling he got flying into enemy territory to retrieve his fellow soldiers.

But as he drew closer to where the wounded men were, Toye started to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. The fighting was still going heavy, making it less than ideal to land his chopper. His instincts shouted at him, told him he should turn around, land somewhere further away from the firefight. Of course that meant the wounded would have to be brought to him and precious time would be lost. And from the sound of it, some of the wounds were serious enough that every last second counted.

It was a decision that Toye had to make more often than he cared for.

Gritting his teeth, he was about to turn around and find a better spot to land when he caught sight of the wounded on the ground. Toye`s stomach plummeted. There on the ground was one of his best friends in the whole world, Bill Guarnere. And he was missing a leg.

Guarnere needed to get to a doc and he needed to get to one now.

Taking a deep breath, Toye made a fateful decision - he was going to land right where he was and pray to everyone and anyone who was listening that it turned out okay.

He could hear shots pinging off the helicopter as he began his descent. His heart began to pound out of his chest as adrenaline flooded his system. His brain had just began to form the thought that this might be a terrible decision when an ear shattering noise interrupted. 

And suddenly the ground was approaching much faster.

_Toye wont remember what happens next, not really. He wont remember the excruciating pain as he is pulled from the wreckage. He wont remember Bill Guarnere shouting. He wont remember telling the medics about the letter to his family in his pocket. Wont remember his own strained pleas for someone to tell him if Bill and the others are okay._

_Toye wont remember Roe`s calm, steady voice reassuring him that he, and Bill, and everyone else are going to be okay._

_He wont even remember that first sickening shock of seeing nothing where his leg used to be._

_No, Joe Toye wont remember much of the crash and its aftermath at all and for that he will be thankful._

**August 25th, 1630**

Roe works on Toye for hours. His lower leg is gone and the part of the upper leg still there looks like it was put through a meat grinder. Roe cleans it up as best he can and ends up having to remove a bit more of the leg than he hoped. The final result is a leg that ends just above where the knee used to be.

But really, Toye is lucky.

Between the leg and numerous other wounds Toye sustained during the crash, he was lucky to come out alive.

**August 27th, 1130**

Toye isn’t sure how he managed to end up at the 5061st. He`s just grateful that hes there. And so is Guarnere.

At the moment, Guarnere was very busy trying to pick up every nurse in sight. Toye could only shake his head and hope no one got too offended by his friend. Thankfully, the nurses seemed to merely brush off Guarnere`s poor attempts at flirting.

For about the thousandth time since he woke up, Toye`s eyes wandered down to his right leg. Or rather, where his right leg used to be. His emotions kept wavering between anger and grief. Anger at his costly mistake. Grief for his lost leg, for all the things he wouldn’t be able to do now. These feelings were usually chased by an overwhelming sense of guilt - he should feel lucky that he was headed home when so many others would never get the chance. Hell, it was a miracle and a half that he survived the chopper crash at all.

“Hey Joe! You think they got any ice cream around this place?”

Toye glanced over at his friend, “Doubt it Bill. When`s the last time you heard of a MASH having ice cream?”

Bill huffed at the lack of ice cream, momentarily moping until his newest friend showed up just a second later. Babe Heffron and Guarnere were from the same neighborhood (it really is a small world) and the two had bonded almost instantly.

“Say Babe, when we get back, the two of us should take a walk down to O'Connors and have us a couple drinks! Well, you walk, I`ll hobble!”

As Guarnere laughed at his own joke, Toye`s eyes automatically flicked down to the spot where Guarnere`s right leg also used to be.

_Well, guess at least we`re a matching set._

  
**August 28th, 0600**

Guarnere was still sound asleep when Toye woke up. The hospital was quiet with the exception of the soft sounds of sleep coming from the patients around him and the quiet shuffle of Doc Roe and the nurses doing rounds.

Roe came to a stop in front of Toye`s bed, “Doin’ alright?”

“Yeah Doc, I`m fine.”

“Alright, well the ambulance should be here in a couple hours to take you to Tokyo General. And from there… you`ll get to go home.” Roe offered him a soft smile.

_Home._

Toye couldn’t wait. He hadn’t seen home in over a year now. 

  
**August 28th, 0930**

When the ambulances to take him and Guarnere and a few others pulled in, Toye could have run out to them himself. If he had been able to. As it was, he was still on bed-rest and in no condition to even attempt to move around yet.

Not only was he very ready to to go home, he was beyond ready to get out of the MASH unit. No offense to the docs, of course. The 5061st was the best care anywhere. But it was also full of the suffering and the dying and Toye couldn’t take it anymore. He needed out.

As the medics loaded him in to the ambulance, Toye felt a welcome sense of relief wash over him.

For him, the war was officially over.

No more flying in to firefights.

No more rushing wounded to hospitals.

No more being shot at.

He was going home.


	9. Sisk and the Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orphans are unfortunate consequence of war. Sisk does what he can (with some help).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**September 2nd, 0900**

Sisk weaved his way through the crowd of children that had taken over the 5061st.The gaggle of kids had been bused in from the nearby orphanage for inoculations. They had quickly made themselves at home, running between the tents and vehicles and people, giggling in delight, and stealing everyone`s hearts. One kid bumped into Sisk`s leg, dropping the small wooden horse he had been holding. Sisk bent down, picked it up, and handed it back to the kid with a smile. The kid gave him a shy smile and took off running again. Sisk shook his head and continued on to see his two favorite cooks.

**September 2nd, 0905**

Grant and Talbert were busy busting their asses trying to come up with some kind of special dinner for the 5061st`s tiny guests. As Sisk walked in, the two cooks were bent over a pot, frowning at the lumpy orange mixture inside as Grant stirred it.

“Hey, what`s that supposed to be?” Sisk gestured towards the pot as he jumped up and took a seat on the table.

“Hopefully? Mac and cheese,” Grant answered as he turned and looked at Sisk, “And get your ass off the table.”

“Why? I`m sure Lieb`s ass has been on here plenty of times.”

Sisk`s comment earned a fit of laughter from Talbert and a dirty look from Grant. Sisk smirked as he decided to get to the reason he had come for a visit in the first place.

“Anyway, I`m here with a complaint.”

“Oh yeah, and whats that?”

“You’re making a special meal for the kids from the orphanage but you never make us special meals. Just potatoes. Over and over. And over.”

“They’re orphans, Sisk. Least we could do was try to make them some good ol’ mac and cheese.”

Sisk pouted at that, “Well, I`m an orphan. And a draftee. And shouldn’t an orphan draftee get a double special meal?” Sisk gave Grant the best puppy eyes he could.

“Don`t joke about being an orphan. That`s fucked up.”

“Ain`t joking.”

Grant shot a look at Sisk and then looked over at Talbert questioningly. Talbert nodded in confirmation.

“Fuck, Sisk, sorry. I didn’t know.”

Sisk shrugged it off. Being an orphan wasn’t something he went around bragging about. Not many people on the base knew - just Tab, Lieb, Winters, and now Grant.

“Alright, look, your birthday is coming up in a couple days right? So, Tab and I will make you a double special meal then, ok?”

“If you’re going to do it on my birthday, shouldn’t it be a triple special meal?”

Grant let out an exasperated sigh, “Alright, it`ll be a triple special meal. Now get your ass off my table and get out of here, will ya?”

**September 2nd, 1700**

Sisk managed to nab some of the mac and cheese for himself and settled at a table in the far corner of the mess tent. Talbert and Grant had complained that Army cheese didn’t melt properly and from the looks of it, they were right. Parts of it were downright watery while other parts had somehow remained lumpy. Sisk frowned and poked at his meal with his fork.

“How ya doin’, Skinny?”

Sisk looked up as Father Powers sat down across from him.

“I`m alright, Shifty, how you been?”

Sisk mentally kicked himself at the slip up. He and Shifty had met several years before Shifty took his vows and although he was doing his best to call him by his new title instead of his old nickname, he still messed up from time to time. Shifty never minded and never said a word about it. (Honestly, he really missed everyone calling him Shifty.)

“Oh, I`m doin’ quite alright. Bit worried about the kids though. The orphanage has got a real bad leak in the roof now, ya know, real bad. An’ I was hopin’ you might be able to use your handyman skills an’ take a look at it, maybe fix it up. Me an’ the kids would really appreciate it if ya could.”

Sisk smiled at his old friend and nodded, “No problem.”

**September 3rd, 0800**

Sisk wasn’t sure what he expected when he arrived at the orphanage, but it wasn’t this. The place was little more than a couple of small rundown buildings. The area around the buildings was mostly dirt and there was a well for water that looked about half a second from falling to pieces.

“Shif - Father, I thought you said just the roof needed fixing?”

“Aw now, don`t go worryin’ about the other stuff. It needs a lot more work than just one man can handle. Just need ya to fix the roof an’ keep the kids from drownin’.” Shifty gave Sisk his signature sweet smile and led him to the nearest building.

**September 3rd, 0845**

It hardly took long for Sisk to fix the problem. He smiled up at his patch job with pride - he had always been good with his hands and it felt damn good to do something other than work on ambulances and jeeps for once.

Wiping his hand on his pants, he took a look around. From the looks of it, the building could comfortably sleep a family of four, but Sisk counted at least thirteen bedrolls. 

There was also a leaky faucet, dirt floor, broken windows, a door that didn’t quite close right, and a whole bunch of other problems he had spotted outside. The place needed work. A lot of it. And Shifty was right, it was way more than one person could handle. 

  
**September 4th, 0730**

“Fuck, Sisk, this place is a dump.”

“Watch your language around the kids. And that`s why we`re here. We`re gonna fix it up.”

“Skinny, we get one day off a week. This is going to take years.”

“Guess we better get moving then.”

Sisk had forcibly recruited Liebgott, Babe, Lipton, and Talbert for help with the orphanage. After what Sisk saw, he couldn’t stop thinking about it and knew that there was no way in good conscience he could leave it like that. And so that was how they had all ended up here on their one day off. Thankfully, Lipton took charge and started assigning jobs before Liebgott and Babe could do anymore whining.

  
**September 4th, 2100**

It had taken the five of them all day but the crumbling well, the leaky faucet, the crooked door, and broken windows had all been fixed. They even manged to install a makeshift plywood floor inside the buildings.

There were still walls to patch and a garden to expand. They had also at some point decided that they wanted to put in a basketball hoop and build some bunk beds. But all of that would have to wait until their next day off. Really, it was going to take a few days off before the place looked how they wanted. But by the end of their very long, tiresome day, they were all very much invested in their newfound project.

All the kids lined up, cheered, and waved goodbye as the worn out group climbed back in their jeeps and headed back to the base. Not even Liebgott uttered a single complaint.

  
**September 4th, 2145**

“Hey Sisk! Sisk!”

Sisk stopped in his tracks and turned towards the familiar voice shouting at him.

“Yeah?” Sisk mustered the energy to shout back.

“Get your ass over here!”

Letting out a groan, he dragged his feet towards Grant, who was waiting impatiently in the doorway to the kitchen area.

“Took you long off enough. Come on.” Grant placed a hand on Sisk`s shoulder and guided him inside.

Sisk`s feet stopped in place when he saw what was on the table in front of him.

“Is that…?”

“Damn right. You`re triple special meal. Happy birthday kid.” Grant smiled and patted him on the back.

Sisk couldn’t sit down and start eating fast enough.

“This is real steak?!”

“Real steak and real eggs. And real ice cream for dessert.” Grant was practically beaming with pride.

“How?! We haven’t had real steak or eggs or ice cream since we left the states!”

“I have my ways.”

On any other day, Sisk might have tried to pry in to what those ways were but right now he only cared about the food on the plate in front of him.

  
**September 28th, 1300**

It had taken a few weeks but the group had finally fixed up the orphanage to their satisfaction.

Liebgott and Babe were currently teaching some of the kids how to play basketball. Talbert was playing tag and Lipton was deeply invested in a game of hide and seek.

Skinny and Shifty sat in the shade of a tree watching the kids (and adults) running around.

“Cant thank you enough for this Skinny. You gone and done somethin’ real good here, ya know.”

Sisk shrugged, “Wasn’t just me.”

“No, I reckon not but you got the others here. Ain`t no one here gonna forget what you done.”

The two men exchanged a smile and Father Powers patted Skinny on the knee, “Now come on, I think Tab and Babe might be needin’ some backup on the court.”

Sisk snorted and watched as a herd of children shrieking with laughter attempted to climb Tab and Babe like they were their own personal jungle gyms.

“Yeah, looks like you’re right.”

Sisk stood up and followed his friend towards the chaos, a smile of genuine happiness on his face. (Who would have thought such a thing was possible in the middle of a war?)


	10. Luz and the Bug Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the "M" in MASH stands for MOBILE and nobody`s a fan of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**November 23rd, 0600**

There are 4 important things to remember when you’re part of a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital;

1\. It’s a hospital

2\. It’s mobile

3\. The mobile part makes the hospital part a bit complicated

4\. The hospital part makes the mobile part a pain in the ass

Luz wasn’t too fond of any of the above parts, but he particularly hated the mobile part. Bug outs were nothing but a waking nightmare as far as Luz was concerned. Tearing everything down, packing it up, trying to keep track of everything, transporting it to a new spot, and setting it all up again - it all sucked. And it all had to be done quickly because, well, see #1 above.

Luz did, however, count it a silent blessing that at least this bug out was happening on a cool November day. Although he was still working up a decent sweat (ok, maybe it was more than decent), at least it wasn’t anything like a bug out in the middle of summer.

“George, no offense, but this sucks”

“Yeah, I know Perco, I know.”

Frank Perconte had just arrived a the 5061st and it was his first bug out. He was, so far, not having a good time.

“I mean, why the hell we gotta move anyway? The line didn’t move that much. Ain`t like we`re gonna be that much further behind it if we stayed put.”

“Jesus Christ, Perco. Quit crying and help me with these damn boxes,” Luz shoved an overfull box at Perco, “And for the five hundredth time, we`re moving because we`re supposed to be no more than twenty miles behind the line. The line moved up, so now we move up.” With that, Luz shoved through the door with another heavy armful.

Perconte huffed and followed Luz out to the truck to load up more boxes.

  
**November 23rd, 0800**

Despite the sweat dripping in his eyes, Luz managed to catch sight of Roe walking by with a crate of supplies. Hopping off the ladder he was precariously perched on to try and get some wires down, he did his best to catch up to Roe while seeming casual about it.

“Hey, Gene! Wanna hear a joke?”

Roe slowed his pace a bit and smiled over at Luz, “Sure, whatchya got?”

“Ok, so it`s, uh, like a joke riddle thing and you get two clues. Ready?”

Roe nodded, bemused, “Mhmm.”

“How did the turtle cross the freeway?”

“It was closed for construction and he walked?”

“Jesus - no, Gene. You want your first clue or not?”

“Alright, alright. What`s the clue?”

“Well, you got the word free, right? Well, take the ‘r’ from free and what do you have?”

“Fee.”

“You got it! Alright second clue, ready?”

“Uh huh.”

“You got the word way, right? Now take the 'f’ from way…” Roe`s brow furrowed in confusion, “There`s no 'f’ in - " 

Realization hit Roe mid-sentence.

"Goddammit, George,” Roe tried to look exasperated but he couldn’t stifle the burst of laughter.

**November 23rd, 0900**

The animals were the last thing that Luz packed up. He liked to make sure that they weren`t crammed behind a bunch of boxes and that they were out of the trucks as soon as possible once they arrived at their destination. In total there was one goat (Radar - official MASH mascot), one turtle (Albert), one hamster (Butterball), and of course, Scruffy the bunny. Scruffy was Luz`s favorite pet. What wasn`t to love about the soft fur and floppy ears and beady little eyes?

Luz cooed at the animals as he loaded them up. Radar went in the back of one of the trucks carrying personnel. Sisk promised to personally take care of Radar on the ride to their new base. Albert, Butterball, and Scruffy went in to homemade cages (Luz`s own handiwork) and placed in the back of a supply truck that was only about half full.

Once the animals were situated, Luz hopped behind the wheel of one of the trucks, ready to go. To his surprise, just as the line of trucks was about to move out, the passenger side door opened. A pale, dark haired man shoved over some of the stuff that crowded the passenger seat and squished himself in to the cab of the truck.

Luz blinked rapidly, “Gene?”

“Mind if I keep ya company?”

Luz smiled from ear to ear, “Not at all.”

  
**November 23rd, 1015**

Admittedly, Luz was a bit disappointed when they reached their destination and Roe left. Luz knew he was being dumb about it - Roe, after all, had his own stuff to unpack and a hospital to help reassemble. But still, Luz couldn’t help but feel his heart sink a bit as he watched Roe walk away.

“You always makin’ cow eyes at him or what?”

“Shut up, Perco.”

“I`m serious! I need to know if I should carry around a mop to clean up all the damn drool.”

Luz shot a shut-the-fuck-up-now-or-else look over at Perconte who, if the giant shit eating grin was any indication, was fully unfazed.

“Perco, I will kick your ass.”

  
**November 23rd, 1020**

Luz could feel his chest tighten as he searched the back of the truck frantically.

_No, no, no._

Radar, Albert, and Butterball had made the journey safely. Scruffy was MIA. Upon inspection of the cage that had housed Scruffy, the latch appeared to have broken during the move.

Luz couldn’t find Scruffy anywhere in the truck. Who knows when the latch broke. Scruffy could have jumped out at any time. He could be anywhere at this point. 

Luz could feel his heart breaking. 

  
**November 23rd, 1100**

Luz hated unpacking even more than packing. Setting everything up again was a massive pain in the ass. This time, however, he merely went through the motions - no jokes, no complaining, barely any talking at all.

  
**November 23rd, 1800**

Luz`s misery followed him to dinner.

“Jesus, George, it was just a bunny. How long you gonna mope about it?”

“Not now, Perco.”

“Yes, now. Besides, maybe he`ll manage to hop his furry little ass here. Ya never know.”

Liebgott decided to add in his two cents from where he sat next to Perconte, "Just get another one.“

” _I liked that one_.“

Liebgott shrugged and Perconte shook his head, both at a loss for what to do now. So they ate in silence

**November 23rd, 1300**

Luz laid in his cot, trying his best to fall asleep. By all rights after the bug out, he should have been out like a light, but instead he laid there, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

He wasn’t sure how to explain to the others what his pets meant to him. Wasn’t sure how to explain that he grew up in a house full of kids and pets - a house constantly filled with happiness and noise. Wasn’t sure how to explain that his pets reminded him of that. Wasn’t sure how to explain the comfort they brought him, especially on the bad days. And he especially wasn’t sure how to explain that Scruffy looked almost exactly like the bunny his mom had, and had adored, right before she passed away.

Luz was at a loss for words.

  
**November 24th, 0730**

Luz was busy reorganizing the papers that had been mixed up during the bug out (he made a mental note to thank Perconte for that later) when a familiar face appeared in front of his desk.

"George,” Roe offered a small smile and nod before holding out a Hershey bar, “I know it ain`t Scruffy and it ain`t much but it`s all I got right now.”

A ghost of a smile passed across Luz`s face as he accepted the Hershey bar, “Thanks, Gene.”

“Oh an’ one more thing, what`s the best thing about Switzerland?”

“Uhhh,” Luz racked his brain but wasn`t sure where Roe was going with this, “I don`t know.”

“Me neither. But the flag is a big plus.”

Luz snorted, “Gene, did you actually tell a joke?” A smile started to form on Luz`s face, “You got anymore?”

“Sure do. What do you call an Army noodle?”

“What?”

“An impasta.”

Luz let out a short laugh that settled into an actual smile which, unfortunately, didn’t last long as the sound of choppers filled the air.

“Guess, I gotta go,” Roe excused himself and began to leave but paused in the doorway, turning to look at Luz, “Poker tonight?”

“Yeah, sure, see you then.”

They shared a small smile before Roe turned and left.

After Roe was gone, Luz sat at his desk, turning the chocolate bar over in his hands, debating whether to eat it now or later. He was still sad of course, but somehow he felt a little lighter.


	11. Roe and the Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas brings an unexpected gift (or two).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

**December 24th, 1000**

Mistletoe hung in every doorway of every tent and every building of the entire 5061st. No one was entirely sure who was responsible for the mistletoe invasion (although smart money was on Luz) but plenty of people were taking full advantage of the new decorations. Needless to say kissing was at an all time high in the unit, not that anyone was complaining. Nurses, doctors, medics, regular Army, hell, even the MPs, were getting in on the fun. Even Liebgott and Grant managed to have plenty of fun under the mistletoe while no one was looking. Roe knew that for a fact. Because he had caught them. More than once.

Roe, himself, had politely avoided all full on kisses in favor of cheek kisses. Not that he was a prude, it was just that there was only one person in the entire MASH he cared to kiss and it happened to be the one person he hadn’t managed to catch under mistletoe yet.

But besides that frustrating development, things were going surprisingly well at the 5061st. It had been almost a full 24 hours since they last had a patient. It was damn near unheard of.

**December 24th, 1030**

Another development at the 5061st was the arrival of Saint Luz. That morning, Luz had donned a Santa hat and started going around with an Army duffel full of gifts, quickly earning himself a new nickname. Everyone got something from the newly dubbed Saint Luz.

Winters got a fancy pen.

Grant got a kitchen knife.

Talbert got a deck of cards.

Liebgott got a Flash Gordon comic book.

Sisk got a new wrench and screwdriver.

And so it went - each gift small, but unexpected and deeply appreciated.

Someone pointed out that he was a day early on the gifts to which Luz happily responded that they had all been such good boys and girls that they had earned early gifts. (Roe suspected Luz was also taking advantage of the lull in patients - who knew how long that would last.)

Roe watched in amusement as Luz made his way around the camp giving out gifts with a cheerfulness that seemed to light up the whole place. He started to get fidgety waiting for his turn.

“Gene, you playin’ or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Ralph. Just thinkin’”

Roe`s eyes darted over the chess board, trying to figure out his next move.

  
**December 24th, 1045**

Spina absolutely crushed Roe at chess that round. Not that it was surprising, given how distracted Roe was.

After the game ended, Roe stretched out on his cot and picked up a book from the crate turned nightstand of sorts next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Spina staring at the door, face pulled into a frown.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I`m alright. It`s just… it seems too quiet, ya know?”

Roe`s mouth twitched down into a small frown too as he thought about what Spina was saying. Not having a single patient of any sort was a bit unnerving in a way. But why look a gift horse in the mouth?

“Anyway, I`m gonna hit the showers.”

“Good, you stink.”

“Jerk,” Spina playfully tossed a dirty sock at Roe, “How`s that for stinky?”

**December 24th, 1100**

Roe was sitting cross legged on the floor next to his cot when Spina returned from the showers.

“The hell you doin’?”

“Nothin’”

“Nothin’?? You`re feedin’ carrots to somethin’ under your cot!”

“Guess, that`s what I`m doin’ then.”

“Gene…” At the hint of exasperation in his voice, Roe looked up at his friend.

“It`s a bunny.”

“Shit, is it Scruffy? The hell`s it doin’ under your cot?”

“Ain`t Scruffy an’ I`m hidin’ him so Luz don`t see him before Christmas.”

Roe had turned back to keep feeding the bunny but he could feel Spina`s eyes on the back of his neck.

“Are you two…?”

“No,” Roe prayed that his cheeks weren`t turning as red as they felt, “we ain`t.”

“You two still aren`t?! Jesus, Gene, the way you two flirt like two goddamn little school girls -”

“Ralph.”

“Really, Gene, the hell`s takin’ so long?”

Roe didn`t have an answer for that because, really, what was taking so long?

  
**December 24th, 1630**

It wasn’t until right before dinner that Roe spotted Luz making his way toward his tent. Roe was perched on the edge of his bed, waiting. As soon as Luz opened the door, Roe was up in a flash. Roe grabbed Luz by the front of his jacket and slammed his mouth against Luz`s before he could say a word.

When he finally pulled away and let go of Luz`s jacket, Luz stood there speechless.

“Mistletoe,” it was all Gene could get out at the moment. They both looked up at the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“Oh.”

“Mhmm.”

“Well,” Luz chewed on his bottom lip, “I _am_ still standing under the mistletoe and, uh, I think that means you should still be kissing me.”

Roe smirked a bit as his fingers once again curled in to the front of Luz`s jacket, pulling him closer, “Think you might be right.”

**December 25th, 0700**

“Ralph? Hey, Ralph. Come on, get up.”

Some days trying to get Spina up was the hardest thing Roe had to do. Spina slept like the dead (there had been a few times Roe had actually checked for a pulse). Thankfully, today Spina got up without too much prodding.

“Alright, I`m up, I`m up. What time is it?”

“It`s Christmas.”

“That ain`t a time.”

“ _Ralph_.”

Spina finally sat up. He reached out and ruffled Roe`s hair, “Just kiddin’ Gene. I know what day it is. Merry Christmas bud.”

Spina reached in to the trunk beside his bed and pulled out a small present, offering it to Roe. Roe smiled and produced Spina`s present from behind him.  
Neither of them could rip into the presents fast enough.

Spina gaped slightly as he unwrapped a hand-carved wooden frame with a picture he hadn`t seen before of his wife and daughter inside.

“Made it myself. An’ I wrote an’ asked ‘em to send a picture that you didn`t have yet.”

“Jesus, Gene, I…” Spina felt himself choking up and he swallowed hard, “I love it Gene.”

Roe couldn`t help but feel a little proud at Spina`s reaction.

Turning his attention to the present in his hands, he finished unwrapping what Spina had got him. What he unwrapped was a book of Cajun folktales. A memory surfaced of him telling Spina briefly several months ago about how his grandma used to tell him all these stories when he was a kid and how he wished he could remember them better. It had been a small moment, but apparently Spina hadn`t forgotten it. Tearing his eyes away from his new book, he looked up at his best friend with a giant smile.

“Thanks Ralph,” Roe squeezed Spina in a tight hug. 

  
**December 25th, 0730**

Roe had one other present to give today. He made his way to the 5061st`s headquarters where Luz both worked and bunked. He was happy to find Luz was already wide awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing up his boots.

“Merry Christmas George!”

Luz hopped up from the bed with a grin to kiss Roe, “Merry Christmas Gene.” As he went to kiss Roe again, Roe moved back, “Hold on. Present first. Close your eyes.”

Luz did as he was told, butterflies in his stomach as he thought about what on earth Roe could have gotten him.

“Alright. Open 'em.”

Luz opened his eyes to see Roe holding out a cage to him. A cage that contained a bunny.

“I know it ain`t Scruffy but I thought you might like a new bunny.”

“Gene! I love him!” The thousand watt smile on Luz`s face made Roe`s heart melt.

  
**December 25th, 2100**

Another day came and went without a single patient. It was highly unusual but it was hardly mentioned by anyone in the 5061st. Perhaps they were all afraid of jinxing such a streak of luck, especially at Christmastime. And now night had arrived and with it, the 5061st`s Big Christmas Extravaganza.

Everyone was crowded in to the mess tent which had been decorated with balloons and streamers - none of which were Christmas colors but during the Korean War, you work with what you can get. Grant and Talbert managed to make a cake - a cake! Everyone was wearing homemade party hats. There was music and dancing and lots and lots of alcohol. It was a real, honest to god, party.

Spina, who had already had a few drinks, was bear hugging everyone in sight. He had already squeezed Roe so hard a couple of times that Roe thought his lungs would burst. Sisk was having trouble standing up already. Liebgott, who had declared several times that he didn`t “celebrate this shit”, also declared he was still up for a party and if everyone else was getting drunk, then dammit, he was too. Babe was attempting some kind of dance on top of a table and Talbert was egging him on (Roe was almost willing to put money on Babe being the first casualty of the night). Even Nixon from I Corp had showed up. He and Winters were laughing about something over in the corner.

Luz, of course, was fully in his element. He was the life of the party, cracking jokes, starting sing-alongs, making sure everyone had drinks. Good ol’ Saint Luz - effortlessly making sure everyone was having a good time. 

Roe was damn near entranced watching Luz make his way around the room and when Luz`s path finally crossed Roe`s, Roe simply couldn`t keep himself from reaching out and pulling him closer.

  
**December 25th, 2358**

“You realize that once that clock strikes midnight, we`ll have had no wounded for 3 days? 3 days! It`ll be a goddamn Christmas miracle!”

At Spina`s proclamation, all the eyes in the room locked on to the clock`s hands, watching with bated breath as the hands steadily counted down the last minute until their official miracle. Many, if not all of them, stood there with a small knot of worry in their stomachs that at the very last second a chopper or ambulance would come racing in and ruin their precious moment.

Roe was almost positive that two minutes had never passed so slowly. But they passed. And without incident.

As the clock struck midnight, cheers erupted all around. The 5061st had just experienced a certifiable miracle and they were about to celebrate the hell out of it.

In the midst of all the noise and excitement, Roe managed to pull Luz outside. With Luz`s hand clutched firmly in his own, he led Luz to a quiet spot just behind his own tent.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned towards Luz and smiled, “George.”

“Gene.” Luz returned the smile.

Roe moved closer to Luz, the distance between them shrinking to mere inches.  
“Or should I be callin’ you Saint Luz?”

Luz`s bright eyes peered up at Roe, “I`m not always such a saint, you know.”

“Well then, Saint Luz,” Roe leaned forward and pressed quick hungry kisses to Luz`s lips as he began to lead him in to his tent, “Let`s see how un-saintly you can be.”


End file.
